


Dear Tyler

by hannahsue



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Closeted Character, Jealousy, M/M, Religion, my first fanfic on archive yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahsue/pseuds/hannahsue
Summary: Josh has a crush on his best friend Tyler, but he'll never admit it to anyone. The only way he can get his feelings out is by writing them down.





	1. Prologue - June 4th

Today is June 4th.

I graduate in two weeks. I've never really kept a journal, so I'm gonna document these last fourteen days of my high school experience. It's a weird thing to do but whatever. Judge me I don't care.

Also, hello.

I'm Josh.

Today was a Saturday, so I didn't really do anything, just played video games and practiced drums. Hopefully more interesting stuff will happen throughout the next two weeks.

So what do I say to end this?

Bye, I guess.


	2. June 5th

Today is Sunday, June 5th.

I went to church this morning, and our pastor talked about forgiveness. He talked about how everyone sins, so if not for forgiveness, no one would get to heaven.

I've tried to pay more attention in church lately, but its hard to pay attention when I'm sitting next to Tyler. Tyler Joseph is my best friend and I've known him longer than any of my other friends. He sings and plays piano and is much better at it than he cares to admit.

Religion has always fascinated me but I don't know what parts of it I believe exactly. Someday I'll figure it out.

So bye.


	3. June 6th

Today is Monday, June 6th.

School was awful today as usual. Teachers are rushing to finish up the last chapters in the curriculum and begin review for finals. I wish the end of the year wasn't so stressful, but that's just how it is I guess.

Tyler and I talked about music at lunch today. I really like having friends who understand music like I do.

During my lighthearted argument with Tyler about the dramatic affect of time signature changes in the middle of songs (him for, me against), Brendon was busy across the table talking to Sarah.

She's gorgeous. All the boys go after her, but she's taken a liking to Brendon, quirky as he is.

All the boys are after Brendon too. You should see the way Dallon and Ryan look at him.

Me, I prefer Tyler.

Did I really just write that?

bye.


	4. June 7th

Today is Tuesday, June 7th.

I had to take a calculus test today and it sucked. I doubt I passed.

Jenna came back today. She just had a cold. Tyler spent all of his free time talking to her.

Why do I get so upset when he spends all his time with her? I mean, he's amazing, I can see why she wants to talk to him.

I texted him after school and asked if he wanted to hang out tomorrow. He said he already had plans with Jenna. Of course.

That's all really.

So, bye.


	5. June 8th

Today is Wednesday, June 8th.

I'm honestly surprised that I've managed to do this every day. It's helping to clear my head, writing all this down.

Tyler played a song for me on the piano in band class today. He wrote a beautiful song.

My favorite part went like this:

"I want to know you I want to see I want to say hello"

Tyler is so good at singing but he just doesn't see it, I wish I could make him understand.

There a lot of things I wish I could make him understand.

bye.


	6. June 10th

Today is Friday, June 10th.

So I forgot to write yesterday. So much for updating this every day.

I bet you're wondering what happened yesterday, that made me forget to write. Nothing, literally nothing happened. I just went home and tried to forget that Tyler was spending time with Jenna instead of me.

I just got home from Tyler's house. Brendon and I went over to play video games after school today. It was pretty fun.

That's all, so bye.


	7. June 11th

Today is Saturday, June 11th.

Sarah and Brendon are dating now, which means it's only a matter of time until Jenna and Tyler start dating.

It's one week until I graduate. I spent most of junior year applying to colleges, and I got accepted to all of my top three. I'm set with as many scholarships as I could acquire.

By all standards, I have everything I need.

Except one thing.

bye.


	8. June 12th

Today is Sunday, June 12th.

They called all the graduates up at church this morning to pray for them.

There were eight of us. Tyler, me, and some other people from different high schools.

They prayed to bless our future, our success in the rest of our lives. they prayed for, and I quote, "us to avoid the sinful temptations that we will face". Most of us are going to college, there's not much you can do.

Also I'm pretty sure I'm breaking religious rule number 1 by being in love with Tyler.

Did I really just write that?

Do I love Tyler? How do I even know what love is?

I'm going to go think about that, bye.


	9. June 13th

Today is Monday, June 13th.

Today is also the last Monday of high school. I can't wait to graduate.

I'm actually writing at school right now. It's lunch time, but I'm not very hungry. Tyler and Brendon and the girls are up getting lunch I think.

It's so hard to see the way Tyler looks at Jenna. I wish he would look at me like that. He will never look at me like tha-


	10. June 13th Part 2

Tyler grabs the notebook out of my hand. "Is this your journal?" he asks.

I nod. "Please give it back." I reach my hand out.

"Anything about me in here?" he jokes. Then he opens the book and starts to read. Tyler's expression goes blank. He hands the notebook back to me, and storms out of the cafeteria.

I look to my left, seeing Sarah, Brendon, and Jenna staring at me.

"What was that about?" Sarah asks.

I shake my head, and follow after him, taking my bag and notebook with me. I looked everywhere but could not find him. deciding to give up, I headed to the office, and called my mom to come get me. I told the office attendant that I had a bad migraine and had forgotten to take my medicine.

My mom finally came to get me and in the car I resumed writing.


	11. June 13th Part 3

Tyler read my notebook. He took it right out of my hand and read what I was saying about the way he looks at Jenna.

I could have taken it back from him, ripped it from his hands. Part of me wanted him to read it, I guess.

I am scared now. What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore? I need I go take a nap.

bye.


	12. June 14th

Today is Tuesday, June 14th.

Tyler didn't speak to me today at all.

He didn't look at me once. I'm so scared that he will never speak to me again. I don't know how I will be able to live without my best friend in my life.

Maybe keeping this journal wasn't a good idea.

bye.


	13. June 15th

Today is Wednesday, June 15th.

You will never believe what happened today.

I was taking to Brendon at lunch when Tyler texted me asking me to meet him in the junior hall bathroom. I got up immediately and went directly there, to find him leaning against the wall, tapping his foot in a syncopated beat.

I immediately began to apologize, saying he wasn't supposed to see it and blabbering like an idiot, until Tyler reached out his pointer finger as if to say "ssh".

And then, he kissed me.

I know, I didn't believe it either, but it really happened.

He said that he never knew I felt that way, he thought I would never be interested in him.

Boy, was he wrong.

We stood there in a hug for what felt like hours but it must have only been a few minutes because the bell rang but it could have been a lifetime.

This might just be the best last week of school I could imagine.

Bye.


	14. June 16th

Today is Friday, June 17th.

Today was my last day of high school. After graduation tomorrow, I will never have to be in those halls ever again.

Also I forgot to write yesterday. I'm terrible at this.

I had good reason this time, though. My parents weren't home and Tyler came over, so I was a bit preoccupied.

No, nothing all that interesting, we just watched a movie and cuddled. And kissed a bit. Okay, a lot.

Yesterday and today were finals at school and I think I did pretty well. Now all I'm concerned about is not tripping on the way up to get my diploma.

Bye.


	15. June 18th

Today is Saturday, June 18th.

Today, I graduated from high school.

We were given the opportunity to choose who we would walk up with.

I think you know who I chose.

As we walked up to receive our diplomas, I felt Tyler's hand grab mine. As we parted to walk up separate sides of the stage, he whispered to me.

"I think love you."

And I think I whispered it back.

Actually, I know I did.

Bye.


End file.
